Dizzy
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: SPOILERS have indicated Sam having dizzy spells...check out my take. JaSam all the way! Beware to Liz fans, you may not like the last chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**Some spoilers had indicated the Sam was having dizzy spells and passed out on the job... so this is my take on it. It may surprise you, but I hope you will continue to read. ****I had fun writing it but also a hard time due to the content. **

**Comments are always appreciated**

**

* * *

**

**Takes place August 2011 **_(Jason and Sam history is the same as the show)_

"Hey" Sam said answering her phone to Jason

"What's going on?"

"Working. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you want to meet up later?"

"Yeah. I have to go, I'll call you la"

"Sam…" Jason said as he heard the line go out. Meanwhile Sam, had passed out and lost control of her car, making her hit a tree and then fall into a ditch. Luckily, Michael was driving by, and saw the whole thing, he called 911 and got out of his car to see what happened. He thought the car looked familiar, but wanted to make sure whoever it was, was okay.

"Shit, SAM. Can you hear me? Where are the dam paramedics?!" Michael yelled. Finally he heard some sirens and stood in the road to wave them near the car.

"Do you know the victim?"

"Yeah. Her name is Sam McCall. She is family. Can you help her?"

"We think so, stand back."

"Do you think I could ride in the ambulance with her?" Michael asked

"AH, it is against medical policy, but you did call us. Hop in"

Sam was brought to GH and Michael stayed by her side. The injury from the crash required a routine surgery. When they were prepping her for surgery, Michael called Jason.

"Hey Jason, its Michael. When you get this call me back right away, it is important"

Michael realized he needed to reach a family member, since Jason was unreachable, _who to call?_

"Hello"

"Kristina thank God you answered. Sam got into an accident, if Alexis is around you should tell her to come to the hospital"

"My mom is working with Diane on some big case in Philadelphia. I cannot reach her. She said all emergency's should go to Jax."

"Well this does not concern Jax. I will call Nikolas"

"No, he is busy with Liz stuff. What about Jason?"

"I tried already, no answer"

"Okay, call Spinelli. I will get Keifer to drive me to the hospital, as soon as I can"

"Keifer, really? Whatever that is not important now. Bye"

Maxie/Michael Phone Call

"Spinelli, it is Michael"

"This is Maxie, is everything okay"

"Sam is in the hospital and I cannot reach anyone. Where is Spinelli?"

"He and Jason are in the office talking, I was told to wait out in the restaurant"

"Well you need to tell Jason, that Sam is going in for surgery"

"I cannot interrupt. I will be there in 5 minutes and leave a note for them. Sam is one of my best friends"

Spinelli/Jason

Spinelli opened the office door to get Maxie and leave but realized she was gone

"Maybe she got tired of waiting. We can finish our talk then" Jason said

"Wait she left a note:

_ Spinelli:_ _Michael called and said Sam had a car accident. She is having surgery, if you need to reach me, I will be at the hospital... Love your non-bride_.

" Stonecold, did you receive a call from Michael?"

"My phone was on silent. Yeah, he left a message. How did you know?"

"He was calling about Sam"

"Were they doing something with the boat today?"

"No, he called because Fair Samantha had car accident."

"I need to go."

"I am coming with" Spinelli said running after Jason

The Hospital

"Michael, Michael. What is going on" Maxie yelled following

"Sam just went into surgery. Robin said she would keep me updated."

"Did you tell Jason? I called Kristina, she said Alexis is out of town and Kristina would be here as soon as possible"

"Good. Call Kristina and tell her to stay home. Jason would handle everything when he gets here" Maxie said to Michael

Maxie and Michael sat down and waited to hear news, thankfully Maxie saw Spinelli and called them over to her and Michael. "Is Fair Samantha okay"

"We have not heard anything yet. No news is good news sometimes" Michael said staring at Jason

"I need to find Robin"

"Jason. Sam will be fine. I am just worried about how she got into the car accident. Something seriously went wrong. It was bad." Michael said

"Hey, thanks for being patient. Sam is out of surgery. Everything went great. Now, we are just trying to figure what made her crash." Robin said

"Can I see her?" Jason asked

"Yeah. Room 120. Be careful, she is just waking up"

"Yeah." Jason said and ran down the hall

Sam/Jason

"Sam, are you awake"

"Yeah, getting there. How did you know I was here?"

"Michael found your car crashed"

"Oh, yeah. I was driving. I just felt this dizziness and lost control"

"Did you eat anything today?"

"Yeah. I had lunch right before I talked to you. What happened"

"The doctors are not sure"

"Jason, I feel sick. Help me out of this bed now"

"Okay, okay. Just breathe." Jason said helping Sam to the bathroom. "I am going to get Robin"

"Sam, how are you feeling."

"Sick to my stomach. Robin, I threw up blood. That is not a good sign"

"Let us get you back in bed and then I will call Dr. Webber in"

Sam curled up in her bed, feeling dizzy again she grabbed Jason's hand. "Everything is going to be okay. I will not leave you"

"Jason, I have been feeling dizzy all this week. I was just thinking"

"Shh, it is okay. We will figure this out"

"Sam, I'm Dr. Webber. I do not think we have met."

"Well, I have done quite well staying out of the hospital last year." Sam said, making Jason laugh

"I can see that, well I would like to introduce you to Dr. Niles. She will be checking out your hip"

"Wait, it has been over two years."

"You got into a bad accident Sam. You got caught on the steering wheel. They had to cut you out of your car."

"Okay. Bring it on"

"Mr. Morgan, you will have to leave the room"

"Sure. I'll be back when you are done"

"Excuse me Dr. Webber, could I ask you a question about Sam?"

"I will answer it to the best of my ability"

"Why is she having dizzy spells and the blood in her vomit?"

"Dr. Scorpio, is looking into that. We have a couple doctors that are looking after Sam. I did the surgery, Robin is overseeing Sam's case and Dr. Niles is here to check out her hip"

"So, you cannot tell me anything"

"Yes, looks that way. When Dr. Niles comes out you are free to go back in"

The doctor finished looking at Sam and Jason came back in. "So, what is the diagnosis?" he asked

"All is well. She said it was a miracle nothing happened"

"That is good. So, did she know anything about the dizzy spell"

"No. Jason, I am fine. I probably did not get enough sleep.

"Why didn't you say something" he said "How about you sleep, so you can get out of here"

"Will you stay" Sam said pulling the covers down and moving over so he could fit

"Yeah." Jason shut the door and closed the shades, then crawled into bed with Sam. She turned toward him and kissed him. The kiss grew passionate and before they knew it, Jason was on top of her kissing her neck and shoulders. Sam took it a step further and Jason could not say no and began making love to Sam, even though someone could walk in at anytime. About a half hour later, both Sam and Jason were asleep in each others arms. Jason woke up around 7:00 and got himself together to go call Maxie like he said he would.

While Jason was making phone calls, Dr Lee came in. "Why are you here?"

"Sam, Robin called me in to discuss the dizzy spells and vomiting"

"Oh. Okay. Are you saying that I am pregnant?"

"We believe so, but we have to run some tests" She said

"Well at least I am married this time around" Sam said thinking about her wedding to Jason in May

"Oh yes, I never was able to congratulate you on that"

"Thanks. Can we do these tests before Jason's gets back?"

"Of course. I will have someone up to get you shortly"

She was released from the hospital under strict orders, but still did not know if she was pregnant.

A few days later Sam was vomiting again and decided to tell Jason, despite her concerns. "Jase, are you busy?"

"I can take a break. What is going on?"

"I have news. Not sure if it is true, but I figured I should let you know"

"Okay" Jason said taking Sam's hand to sit down on the couch

"I think I am pregnant"

"That is great, isn't it?"

"Well, Dr. Lee is not sure, the test are coming out funky. I called her about feeling sick again and she said she had news. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah. I have a meeting, but I can skip it for you"

"Jason, go to your meeting. I will call you with the news"

Dr. Lee/Robin/Sam

"So what is the news?" Sam asked Dr. Lee, but then looked confused as to why Robin came in shortly after "What is going on?"

"Sam, you are not pregnant. I am sorry if you go your hopes up"

"I have learned never to get my hopes up after a while. Plus I figured if I was, the chance of survival would be slim to none"

"Sam, did anyone come with you today" Robin asked

"Can someone please tell me what is going on, you are sort of scaring me"

"I have talked with Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake about what happened. Sam you are sick."

"Okay, something I can get over right" her voice became worried

"We are not sure yet." Robin said "Do you want me to call someone?" she added

"Umm, no. What is my diagnosis exactly?"

Dr. Lee looked down and then to Robin. "Sam, you have liver cancer"

"As of now, it looks terminal" Robin said quietly

"I feel sick" Sam said and ran to the nearest bathroom

Robin came in after her and pulled her hair back. "I do not think you should leave the hospital like this. Can I call you someone? What about Spinelli or Maxie?"

"No, I will be fine. Do you mind if I just wait here a while"

"Sure, let me put you in an exam room"

Sam sat in the exam room for about an hour, and then finally decided to leave; she needed to be near the water. Sam got a call from Jason on her way out of the hospital. She answered it, so he would not worry.

"How is everything?"

"No, baby. They misdiagnosed my symptoms. Just the flu."

"Are you disappointed?"

"I do not need a baby to keep me happy. If I was, that would be great, but I am fine"

"You do not sound fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I am going to be at the office late. So I will see you when I come home?"

"Okay. Love you!"

"Bye" Sam said. Jason thought she sounded weird and called Spinelli to keep an eye out for her tonight

Sam stopped at the docks and set near the edge. She heard a noise behind her: it was Carly and Josslyn. "Hi"

"Hi, Sam. Beautiful day isn't it"

"Yes, it would be a great day to be out on the water"

"So how are you?"

"Ummm"

"Sam, what is going on" Carly said as she put Josslyn in her 'big girl stroller'

"I cannot tell you, even if I could make the words come out"

"If you need me to keep it a secret from Jason until you are ready to tell him. I can."

"No, I am fine. Plus I already told him. Mind as well tell you then: Dr. Lee thought I may be pregnant and I am not, I just hope Jason is not disappointed"

"He could never be, when it comes to something like that. He knows the risks"

"Yeah. Thanks. I should get going to work"

"Bye Sam"

"Bye girls" Sam said waving

Jason/Sam

Sam got home at midnight and saw Jason waiting up for her. "Hey, why are you still up"

"Wanted to wait for you"

"Do I have myself a great guy or what?" Sam said as Jason laughed putting his arm around her waist and walking up the stairs

"What would you do if someone you knew had cancer and it was terminal?" Sam said to Jason as they were lying in bed

"Be there for them if they needed me"

"So you will be there for me… if I ever needed you"

"Of course."

"Good, cause I think I would need you"

"Sam, are you okay"

Sam sat up in bed and looked down at him. "I am great, I love you"

"I love you too" Jason said as they cuddled into each other again

About two weeks went by since Sam found out. Her and Jason were doing great, she was solving a bunch of cases and every now and then felt pain and sickness. Sam woke up early one morning and found hair on her pillow. She could not stare at her brush full of hair anymore and decided to go for a run, she had to stop in the park, feeling light-headed and weak. Michael came across her "Sam are you okay?"

"Oh hey. I forgot to thank you personally for finding me when I got into that accident"

"Yeah, well you have saved me enough, it was time to return the favor. You do not look so good, is everything okay"

"Not really, and I do not know who to tell, because they will over react and I cannot take that"

"You can tell me. I am much better at keeping other people's secrets than my own" Sam laughed at his comment

"Are you sure, this is big news"

"Only if you want to let it out"

"Okay, well about two weeks ago I found out that I have terminal liver cancer"

"I do not know what to say."

"Me either. I have no idea what to do. I feel bad for not telling Jason, but I cannot have him pity me. I just wish this was a nightmare I could wake up from"

"Do you want to go get breakfast as Kelly's"

"You Michael, are now my favorite person to talk to. You do not dwell on anything or make a bad situation try to seem better" Sam said

Michael smiled "I try my best!"

Sam and Michael had breakfast at Kelly's and then walked back to the park toward the playground. They sat on the swings and talked about her treatment and worst case scenarios. Michael helped Sam realize she needed to let more people in. She agreed and they started walking toward the Penthouse until Sam felt dizzy and Michael drove her home. "Uncle Jason, are you here"

"Michael, NO. I am not ready yet"

"You agreed" Michael said giving her a stare

"Fine. JASON, are you home"

Sam heard Jason come down the stairs and Michael asked Sam if he wanted her to stay. "Just for a little bit"

"What is going on" Jason said looking inquisitively at the two.

"Sam needs to tell you something important, and you must hear her out fully before you open your mouth"

"Michael knows?"

"Yeah. I needed practice"

"Okay"

"We should sit" Sam said ushering Jason over to the couch next to Michael as she sat on the chair "Jason, I have…" Sam paused

"You can do it, we practiced"

"Okay…Ummm, there is not good way to tell you this and I am sorry for not telling you sooner, I myself am still digesting it"

Jason went to reach for Sam's hand but she pulled back

"I told myself I was not going to cry… Jason I have liver cancer, and it is terminal" She got up fast, because she could not look at Jason's face.

"Sam, you did the right thing, I should get going. Call if you want to talk again. We could do breakfast again." Michael said looking at Sam and then leaving

"Thanks" she called out after him

Jason walked up behind Sam and pulled her into a hug. "I will be there for you, I promise"

Sam looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him. "I"

Jason stopped her "You do not need to explain. I just wish I was there for you"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Can you come?"

"Of course. I love you"

"Can we have Chinese food for dinner or pizza"

"Chinese is perfect. Are you working?"

"I finished up all my cases the past week and have directed all toward Spinelli, I figured Robin would tell me I could not work any longer"

"Okay, well I do not have work. So why don't we just hang out here. Watch some television?"

"Sounds perfect"

Doctors

"We do not want to sugar-coat this. It is not good, but there is an experimental drug that can take away the terminal diagnosis. Perhaps after chemo, you can be in remission. It is in your blood to beat cancer and other illnesses" Robin said to Sam

"Jason, if it is okay with you, I want to go the experimental route?"

"Sam, this is your body"

"But it is our lives"

"I am with you all the way, no matter what the decision is"

"Robin, sign me up."

"There are side effects, I should tell you before you agree completely"

"No. Just start the treatment"

"Sign here and here. The hospital is not liable for the information you turned down"

"I know"

Robin walked in and gave Sam the shot. "You have to stay here for two nights, make sure you can handle it"

"Okay, can Jason stay"

"Yep. I will see you in the morning"

"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked walking in the room

"Jason call you?" Sam asked looking at Jason sleeping on the chair next to her bed

"He told me, I hope you do not mind"

"No, it is fine. He needed to talk to someone. He is probably mad at me"

"He is worried. Like everyone else"

"You, Jason, Michael and the doctors are the only ones who know"

"Michael knows"

"He was the first person I told, he helped me realize a few things"

"He is good at that."

"So tell me how you are doing"

"So far, so good. But I am worried about him" gesturing toward Jason

"You just need to fight this, and he will be fine"

"Well at least this time, he will have the power to make decisions on my behalf"

"Yes"

"Do you need to talk to him" Sam asked

"No, I came here to see you"

"Thanks, but I will tell him you stopped by". Sonny left and Sam stared at a sleeping Jason before she fell asleep herself. Morning came around 7:45 and Robin came in to check Sam's vitals.

"Everything looks good. Are you ready for the next shot?"

"Bring it on" Sam laughed

"I am surprised Jason is still asleep."

"Me too, but he needs to rest." Robin left and Sam watched T.V until Jason woke up around 9:00 a.m. "Hey, babe"

"I was asleep for quite a while wasn't I?"

"Yeah. You needed it. Speaking of needing it, you should go home and get yourself cleaned up. "I got my second shot about two hours ago, so all looks good"

"I cannot'

"Jase"

"Sam"

"Funny, well if you are going to stay here, you mind as well get in this bed with me"

"Sounds good"

Sam left the hospital once the drug seemed stable for her. The side effects were vomiting but no blood came up and her energy was better. She went for two shots every two weeks, by the 8th shot, they took away the terminal status and by her 20th shot, she was in remission. Jason and Sam were thrilled by the news.

* * *

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**December 2013**

It had been nearly two years since she was diagnosed and everything was smooth sailing since she was cancer free! Jason and Sam had a baby in December 2012…the experimental drug, repaired the scar tissue in her uterus. They had a beautiful baby girl, her name Ali Harper McCall on the birth certificate but friends and family said her last name was Morgan (Jason wanted to keep her safe). She had brown hair and blue eyes, but looked exactly like her mother. Jason was pleased because she would not want to be a mob boss even though Sam said, whatever made their child happy would make her happy.

They were a happy little family. And Ali was spoiled to the gills. "Jason have you seen my" Jason handed her the file for her high profile case.

"Thanks, solving this case has made me all scrambled inside"

"It is big, the state is thanking you, nerves are normal" Sam laughed at Jason's comment because he never got nervous

"So I will be in the office with Spinelli and Michael most of the day, but I can be home early if you want to do something."

"Yeah. Maybe instead of asking Kristina to sit during the day we can hire her tonight. Maybe double with Carly and Jax"

"Yeah. It would be nice to see them... happy. Just tell me"

"Tell you what"

"You want to see Jake, show him his little sister."

"No, I was just gonna take her to see Monica"

"Jason, she can see her brother. Lucky has been watching them while Liz is with Nik and Stavros"

"How did you know"

"Well, I ran into Lucky the other day at the docks. He told me a bunch of stuff, you might want to hear since it will concern Jake"

"Okay…"

"He has been watching the boys a lot lately. Him and Liz were doing well, but she still loves my cousin. Nikolas asked Liz to marry him. She said yes and even better… She is pregnant again, with twins."

"Okay. Poor Lucky, that guy never gets a kid of his own"

"Maybe, he should get some super-sperm like Sonny" Sam said laughing

"Yeah, Sonny does have. You know what, I do not want to think of that"

"Speaking of, did you hear about Sonny's new girl"

"They got engaged, I heard" Jason said, finally knowing something

"Hate to burst your bubble of finally knowing something, but she told Sonny that she is pregnant two days ago"

"I love you" Jason said and then kissed her

"That was random. But I love you too"

"I just appreciate you and am glad that our life it not ruined by stuff like that"

"Well your only brother is dead, so I lost my chance" Sam said laughing. Jason smiled and then kissed her again…this time more passionately

"Okay, you should get going and I should get Ali dressed and I will call Carly when I am at the Quartermaines." Jason said

"Sounds good, bye"

Sam left for her office, where she and Spinelli were handing over all there information to the FBI and then receiving pins of honor. Michael was there too, he was interested in P.I work after helping Spinelli out while Sam was on the experimental treatment. Sam hired him as an Assistant and is attending college as a business major.

Jason drove to the Quartermaines, to let Monica and Edward see Ali. Although, Edward wanted Jason to have a boy, he always said "With instincts like your father and hardworking business savvy like your mother, you my dear will take over ELQ"

"Edward, she is only a year, give it time" Monica said coming up to Jason "How is Sam, I heard she closed a big case that the FBI had been working on for a couple of years"

"She is great, receiving something from the FEDs today. So today is my day with Ali."

"Well I am glad you came by. It is always nice to see Ali. But all three of you should come by for dinner, Michael can come too"

"That would be nice. I bet you would be happy to know, that Michael has become a business major. He likes what Sam does and hopes to own a business one day… A legal business" he quickly added after a glare from Edward

"I am very proud of him."

"I need to make a call for plans later with Sam. Do you mind watching her for a while?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Monica smiled

Jason made plans with Carly and headed over to see Jake. "Hey Lucky, Jake around"

"Yeah, he is upstairs. Come in"

"I brought Ali by to see him again. Sam says she should know her big brother"

"Yeah. I think that would be nice. So how is having a girl, after Michael and Morgan I bet it is weird"

"No, not really. She is great and I had some practice with Josslyn"

"Yeah, I cannot wait to have my own little one here"

"Excuse me" Jason choked

"Oh, I did not tell Sam everything" Lucky said as Jason thought he would know something she didn't

"Okay, I heard about Nikolas and Liz and how she is pregnant with twins"

"Well we think one is mine, and the other is Nikolas. Not exactly the way I pictured my first child."

"How did you picture it" Jason asked picking Ali up from her carrier

"With someone like Sam, you are lucky"

"Yeah" He smiled thinking about how lucky he was. "But you are a great dad."

"Well I finally get one of my own, and my brother is marrying its mother. How screwed up is this family going to be. And do not get me wrong, Jake and Cameron will be safe. I told Liz that I was not fond of her living on Spoon Island with them"

"Okay, but Jake is always welcome to stay with me and Sam. I mean, I have taken him for weekends before and him and Sam get along great and I think Jake likes Ali." Jason said

"Ali is here! Jake your sister is here!!!" Cameron yelled "Can I hold her" he asked

"yeah, just sit on the couch right here and I will put her in your arms"

"Got it. You are such a beautiful little girl. I may be getting a sister too, that means Jake may have two sisters"

Jason looked at Lucky and back at Cameron. Then Jake came down the stairs "Hey Jason, you brought Ali?"

"Yeah, thought you may want to see her and plus Sam wants Ali to get to know her big brother"

"I would like that too. Can I hold her now?"

"Yeah. Cameron let me pick her up so you can move over." Jason placed Ali in Jake's arm

Jake and Lucky played with Ali as Jason and Cameron discussed him playing football. About an hour and a half later they left to go home and get ready for his date with Sam. Sam got home minutes before Jason. "I have news that you do not know" Jason said as Sam was quickly getting ready

"We in a competition now?"

"Nah, so it sort of affects Jake"

"Yeah, I already know about the pregnancy"

"Liz is having twins…one is Lucky's and"

"Holy shit, you have got to be kidding me. Two different fathers!!! Well at least Lucky is having a kid finally"

"Yeah, he said something about how he did not expect having a kid like this"

"I thought he always wanted to be a father to Elizabeth and his own kid"

"He actually said, that he would rather have a baby with someone like you"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"What did you tell him?" Sam asked

"I just told him he will be a great dad"

"He will be. Did you tell him we could help with Jake?"

"Yeah, and Jake seems excited to get to know his sister, well it looks like in 8 months he could have another one"

"Looks like it. Five kids under the age of ten. God bless them" Sam said trying to zipper her dress

"Let me help you with that"

"Sam, I am here, I hope you don't mind I let myself in"

"That is Kristina" Sam said once Jason zipped her dress up "Coming"

Sam and Jason came down the stairs with Ali in tow.

"Thanks for letting me watch my niece. Plus I need the money, Mom has cut me off on necessary things"

"Like what…shoes and handbags???" Sam said

"Those are important. Look at your boot collection" Kristina said making Jason laugh

"Yes, but I am a lot older than you and I have a stable job and I do not shop like you"

"Thanks Kristina, we will be leaving before Sam turns apple red. We will be home by 11:00"

"I know the drill. Have fun"

Dinner

Sam and Jason met Carly and Jax at this new Fusion Restaurant. Carly had gossip that she needed to share which meant all had to listen. "So Elizabeth is" Carly said but was interrupted by Jason

"getting married to Nikolas" Jason said hoping she would not start something

"Well that and she is pregnant. Lucky told Luke who told Lulu who told me!"

"We know" Sam said taking a big sip of her wine

"That crazy slut needs to buy some birth control. Or better yet"

"Carly!" Jax said hoping not to cause a scene

"I know, how about news on Sam?" Carly said

"Sam, solved a huge case that the FBI was working on for years" Sam said talking in the third person

"The State recognized her and Spinelli's efforts and they were awarded pins. Plus a picture in the paper, which Michael is in!" Jason continued proud of his wife

"He did not tell us that" Jax said smiling on how Michael changed his life "We have you to thank for this"

"Me?" Sam said perplexed

"You got him interested in business and so interested he is getting a B.A in Business" Jax continued

"Yeah, he had potential and it is the least I could do after he helped me out when I was diagnosed with liver cancer" Sam said looking at Carly with thankful eyes. Carly looked at Jason who was still sad that she went through that mess, the good thing out of it was Ali.

"So how is Josslyn" Jason asked

"Great, she is started kindergarten, because of Molly. I got to hand it to that little girl she is persistent"

"Yeah. We know" Sam said thinking about her marriage to Jason and how Molly helped them realize how much they loved each other and marriage would be a bonus

The rest of dinner went smoothly and the couples went home. Sam and Jason found Kristina reading a book. "She is asleep, so be quiet" Kristina said

"Thanks Krissy" Sam said as Jason gave her $100.00.

"Thank Jason. Sam will I see you tomorrow at dinner…remember it is Alexis' big news"

"Ha, can't wait. Neither can Jason" Sam said gently slapping his cheek. Kristina left and Sam went to bed, while Jason checked his messages downstairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the "this is where we are now" chapter. Next chapter will be longer!!!**

**I hope you are liking the progression!**

**

* * *

****December 2018**

Sam's P.I business was going strong, she hired a few more P.I's that could do field work—Spinelli still couldn't hack it **(irony…LOL)**. Sam and Jason were still madly in love and everyone could tell, despite their lines of work they were almost as stable as Patrick and Robin. Jason was still in the business, but did not care to be the boss man. Jason and Sam had a 5 year anniversary party because Carly wanted it. Everyone was in attendance.

They were content on having Ali whom every one called Harper because it fit her personality better and living life to the fullest, however Sam and Jason had an unplanned baby born November 8, 2018 a blond hair, blue eyed little girl. Zoe Lila McCall.

Ali just turned 6 years old. She was a bright girl, already in first grade. Jason was protective over his little girl, but because she was related to Sam, she could hold her own easily. Her two Aunts came home every now and then to do girl stuff when Sam couldn't. Ali spent a lot of time with her older brother and Cameron, they liked taking her to the park. Yet Jake spent little time with Stavros and Noah (Nik's kids with Liz) and Elizabeth too. Jake lived with Lucky, Leah (LnL2 kid) and Cameron—Elizabeth visited a lot but she was still unstable.

Molly stayed in Port Charles with Kristina when Mac and Alexis moved to L.A. Sam agreed to be her temporary legal guardian because Kristina was still in college, however Molly was 18 and was off on her own legally, but according to Alexis that did not count.

Kristina was 25 and let loose to become a party girl much to Sam's distaste, however there was nothing she could do while Kristina was at NYU. Kristina stayed friends with Keifer while he was in therapy, but once he got into another relationship and the girl was getting hurt—she broke off their friendship. She currently is not dating anyone and stayed a straight A student. She lives in the City and is the head lawyer of Crimson.

Michael got his B.A early and is in his last year at grad school with the help of Edward. He is currently working for ELQ while taking his graduate classes. He met a wonderful girl while in school and they have been dating for two years. She is working for a Pharmaceutical company near Port Charles.

Morgan is in high school and was happy living with Jax, Carly and Josslyn. Him and Molly got into trouble with being nosy, but they mean well. He has an unbreakable bond with his oldest brother Dante and goes to Yankee games with him and LuLu.

Spinelli and Maxie are still together...not married though. Spinelli moved out, after Ali was born and resides in Sam's old apartment building. Spinelli is still a P.I and oversee's all the other P.I's since he does not do that much field work. Maxie is co-owner of Crimson with LuLu. Kate still owns the other half.

Sonny and his wife had a baby girl, whom Harper loves to play with and act older even though they are a year and a half apart. Their baby, Mary is determined like her father but has the heart of an angel. Sam often takes Mary, Leah, and Ali out with Carly and Josslyn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all who commented and are reading. I finished this story a while ago, so the chapters will be uploaded faster, if I do not keep running into problems!!**

**I found this chapter very difficult to write, so I hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

****December 2026**

"Hey babe" Sam said crawling into bed

"Girls in bed?"

"Yes. Can you believe it?"

"What"

"My little sister is getting married. You would think by her setting everyone else up she would have no time for herself"

"Pretty amazing. Let's see: Michael is married and his Vice President of ELQ. Kristina is also married and has a little girl of her own. Morgan is traveling all over the world like you did. Josslyn is almost out of high school. Jake is in his third year of college, thanks to Lucky pushing his ass to become interesting in learning other than family crap. Harper is fourteen and in high school, she is a wiz-kid and is nearly a replica of you. Then there is Zoe, who is trouble with a capital T. And then there is you"

"What about me" Sam said looking up at Jason

"You are the most beautiful person inside and out, sexy as all get out" Sam slapped him "you are smart and savvy and you are a survivor"

"You are everything" Sam said causing Jason to pull her up to his lips.

The next morning was Stavros 16th birthday party at the metro. Cameron and Jake invited Ali and Zoe because they wanted family they could tolerate (Cameron thought of Ali and Zoe as his sisters).

"Sam we got to get a move on."

"I do not want to go to this thing" She said dragging herself downstairs

"Niklolas is your cousin making Stavros your second cousin. And if Nikolas is your cousin, he is Ali and Zoe's cousin too. Family."

"Don't remind me. Are the girls ready?"

"Yeah, we are just waiting on you"

"Mom, why do we have to dress up for a birthday. What happened to jeans?" Zoe asked

"God, you are like your father. A sweet 16 is supposed to be a milestone in life meaning your parents spend outrageous amounts of money to invite 200 of your closest friends to a party so you can be considered popular and rich" Sam said while Jason, Zoe and Ali stared

"Did you ever have a sweet 16 dad?" Ali asked

"Not sure, but probably"

"We are rich, does that mean Ali is going to have a party too"

"No wayyyy." She said and then grabbed her cell phone and book

"Okayyyy" Zoe mimicked. Jason scratched his head and Sam laughed

"I swear if she did not have my facial features, I would think this is Carly's kid" Sam said

They got to the party and it was huge.

"Do not leave me alone at any point in this party or it will be the last time you ever see me wearing those boots" Sam said into Jason's ear

"I will do my best. But would if"

"I will go with you" She said knowing what he was insinuating

"Alrighty, there is Carly, shall we" He said offering his arm.

Ali and Zoe came in behind their parents and walked over to Leah and Josslyn. "How is the party?"

"Eh, not too bad. The awaited guest has not arrived however"

"Oh. Is Jake here?" Ali asked Josslyn

"Yeah, he is hiding in the corner with Cameron." And then referred her next comment to Zoe "And I am in charge of watching Leah and you"

"I'll be back, keep a close eye on Zoe, she is trouble!!"

"Sure thing"

"Hey big brother."

"Hey little sister. Where is Zoe?"

"Josslyn is watching her while I hoped to escape"

"No can do. My mom had strict orders to stay here. Where is your mom and Jason?"

"My mom refuses to be left alone, so probably talking to Carly"

"You mom is funny. I wish my mom was more like her. She is the cool, hot mom every kid wants"

"Did you just say my mom was hot?"

"yeah"

"You know Jake is right. Sam is smoking" Cameron said

"Eww, I cannot even look at you two"

"Harper!" Jake called after her

"Hey dad. Where is mom?" Ali asked

"Hiding. What's wrong?"

"Jake and Cameron just said that mom was cool"

"That's a complement"

"Not finished…hot and smoking or also used"

"Lord"

"What are you going to do, Jake is your son"

"I will let Lucky deal with him. Where is your sister, she is too young to be walking around her alone"

"Josslyn was elected to watch her and other little ones like Leah and Mary"

"Josslyn does not have Zoe, where is she?" Jason said alarmed

"Wait, there is mom and Zoe—dancing with Carly, Kristina and her baby girl. She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes. Your mom is amazing in every way that counts"

"You should dance with her, at least a slow song. I have not seen you two dance since your anniversary party"

"Nah. I am not a good dancer, your mom knows that"

"Mom thinks you are the best dancer, besides Zoe" Ali laughed. Jason smiled at her and then they both continued to watch the two.

Sam coughed in her hand and as she put her hand down, she noticed something—quickly she put Zoe down, whispered something to Kristina and then slowly walked out of the room. Kristina took Zoe and her daughter over to Josslyn and Carly. "Is everything okay?" Carly asked

"Not sure yet. Can you watch them?"

"Yeah." Carly said as Kristina discretely walked out of the room. Meanwhile Lucky and Jason were talking about Jake and the twins also discussing the party. Ali was with Josslyn and Leah.

"Sam, is everything okay, you are making me worried" Kristina said walking into the bathroom. There she found Sam in a lump on the floor, throwing up into the toilet. "Sam"

"I coughed up blood" She said in between retching

"Sam, I need to get Jason"

"No, just help me get fixed up and ready for Stavros entrance."

"Sam, you coughed up blood and are throwing up. Would if your cancer is back"

"Everything is fine" Sam said trying to ignore Kristina even though she knew something was wrong

"You cannot be this careless. You had cancer and they said if you get it back you would most likely" Kristina stopped

"Die, you mean. Yeah, I know. Which is why we are not alarming anyone, I will see someone tomorrow."

"No, Sam. I am married to a doctor. Let me bring him in here and check you out."

"Just help me up and we will discuss this later"

"If you do not let Jonathon check you out, then I am going to bring Jason in here, and how about I bring your little girl and Harper too, who idolizes you. What would she think of you now?"

Sam looked up at her and then threw up again.

"I am taking that as an 'okay Kristina he can check me out'?" Kristina said as she rushed out of the bathroom and went to grab Jonathon who was talking to Molly. "Hey, Molly I need to borrow my husband"

"Krissy, you seem stressed is everything okay?" Molly asked

"Yeah, I forgot something in the hotel room" She said and gave Jonathon a death stare. He followed her into the girls bathroom, where Sam was pale and laying completely on the floor

"Sam can you hear me, I brought help"

"Hey, would you please tell my sister I am fine" Sam said starting to get up

"Well your sister is right, you are not okay. Kristina can you help me get her up to our room?"

"Yeah." Kristina and Jonathon took Sam up to their hotel room at the Metro Court. Jonathon came to the conclusion that she did not have a fever but was weak.

"Have you experienced any nausea or dizziness?" he asked

"I felt a little dizzy yesterday, but I have been sleeping crappy, because your niece keeps watching scary movies without my knowledge." Sam said laughing a bit

"She is like Carly" Kristina laughed

"Can I make it through the rest of the party?"

"With enough hydration and you do not stay late and take it easy. Then you can go down; even though this is against my better judgment due to your medical background."

"Thanks" Sam said "And thank you for being annoying little sis"

Jonathon made his way downstairs to take care of Kristina and his baby and check on Zoe—orders from Sam. About 10 minutes later Sam and Kristina came down with their cover stories. Sam went to get Zoe and Ali to meet Jason for Stavros arrival.

"Hey, where were you?" Jason whispered

"The hem of my dress came undone. I needed Kristina's help, but the stuff was in her room and Jonathon had the key, so it took a lot longer than we thought it would. But I am back now. Having fun?

"Eh, talked to Lucky, Carly, Morgan, saw Jake for a bit when Harper was around, while avoiding evil stares from Nik and Liz. Tons of fun"

"You do realize that you do not need Ali to talk to your own son"

"Harper called me over to talk about Jake and his school stuff."

"Okay, no need to get defensive. Looks like he is here, can we just say happy birthday and leave"

"Sorry, Stavros wanted Harper to be here since he is his half brothers, half sister."

"God, does that sound mixed up for a little kid"

"Yeah. We will stay until Zoe wipes out, then we can let Carly take Harper home with Josslyn for a sleep over?"

"Sounds like a plan"

Jason and Sam mingled and as each hour crept by, Sam felt sicker. Every now and then she would catch Kristina's eye on her and Sam would give a half smile. The McCall-Morgan family was there for about 2 ½ hours until they saw Zoe falling off of her chair asleep. Sam picked her up for about a minute and nearly dropped her; thanks to Michael catching her, she did not wake up.

"Sam, you okay." Michael asked

She winked at him and flashed a scared face and then came up with an excuse for Jason and all who witnessed while Michael really knew what was happening. Ali came over when she heard people gasp

"Mom, what happened"

"My shoe got caught, I should have just let your dad hold her."

"Okay, you sure you don't mind me staying"

"Have fun and make sure to call me when you get to Carly's." Sam said and then boarded the elevator with Zoe in Jason's arms and Sam leaned against the side of the elevator

Michael/Kristina 

"You saw that, didn't you" Kristina said

"Yeah the look when she nearly dropped Zoe on her head. It is back and she just got her wake-up call"

"What should we do. I mean Jonathon checked her out and told her she must see a doctor tomorrow, but Sam is as stubborn. We need to tell Jason"

"This time I think he needs to know, they have two kids to think about" Michael said

"Well I bet Sam will be asleep once she puts Zoe to bed. We can call Jason then" Kristina said

"Okay, you do realize Sam is going to shut you out?"

"For those girls, it is worth it. I just hope that someone would do the same for me" Kristina said gathering her things to meet Jonathon in the lobby. "Meet me in the lobby at 11:00"

"Okay."

Penthouse

Sam put a half asleep Zoe to bed and then went downstairs to find some Advil or something to take the nausea away. "What do you need that for?" Jason asked coming into the living room

"Umm, headache from all that teeny-bopper music…thank god Ali likes the classics"

"Good taste, like you" Jason said as Sam took three pills. Jason notices the unusual amount but let it go

"I think I am going to go to bed, got to wake up early to get Ali. She is not good with sleep-overs"

"Neither is Josslyn, that is why Carly gives Harper her own room with a T.V."

"Still, I am tired" Sam said walking up the stairs and then taking a breather before the second set. Jason did not notice and Sam was relieved

Phone Call

"Good you are here, let us use your phone. He is more likely to pick up" Kristina said

Michael took out his phone and then flashed his 'my mom and step-dad own this place, can I use the break room speech'. He dialed the number as they situated themselves in an empty conference room.

"Morgan" Jason answered

"Hey, Uncle Jason it is Michael. Is Sam around"

"She just went up to bed. What is going on?"

"We need to tell you something, can you go in your office or something?"

"Yeah. But who is we?"

"Kristina. We need to tell you about Sam's so called accident with Zoe earlier. We know that this is not something we should tell you but we know Sam would revert back to her old ways."

"Just spit it out already"

Kristina took the phone "When Sam disappeared earlier it was not because of her dress, it was because when she was dancing she coughed and noticed blood. She left Zoe with me and went to the bathroom. I left to go see what was wrong and she was vomiting in the bathroom."

Jason breathed heavy on the other line "I got Jonathon and he checked her out, he believes that she is having a relapse. But Sam is stubborn and refused to believe it until later when Michael caught Zoe, she flashed a look of fear that Michael recognized from last time. She now knows this is bad, but does not want to worry you, so she is handling it alone. But you have two girls now…things are different"

"Thanks for the call, I will deal with it in the morning. Michael do you think you could pick up Harper from your moms and bring her back over here.?"

"Now?"

"yeah. If you do not mind"

"Yeah, I will get my cousin. No worries. Anything else?"

"No. Thanks for the call" Jason hung up and threw a glass at the wall, waking up Sam.

"Jase, you okay. I heard something break" She said walking down the stairs feeling better

He looked at her with complete sadness and some anger. "I know" he said

Sam tilt her head in confusion "Know what"

"Michael called and Kristina explained what happened tonight" he said. Sam slid down to the floor crying into a little ball

"This cannot happen, not again. Jason I cannot, will not go through it again. I am not going to show my girls the ugly side of cancer." She cried. Ali came in and heard Sam crying; Michael followed her in.

"Mom, what is wrong" Ali asked sitting down close to her mother on the floor hugging her. Jason eyes started to well and he walked to his office slamming the door. Making Sam cry harder and Zoe wake up screaming

"I got it Sam, don't worry" Michael said walking up the stair to calm Zoe down. As Jason was in his office and Michael was upstairs with Zoe. Sam decided to tell Ali what is going on. She told her the details and what will happen…worst case scenario and all. Ali just sat and listened, no emotion, acting just as Sam would. When Sam was done, Ali hugged her

"I am going to go to bed now." She said and then went upstairs as Michael was coming down. He sat next to Sam on the floor and wrapped his arms around her

"I am so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing"

Sam mumbled "It is okay, you did do the right thing" Michael continued to hold her and she just let him. She wanted Jason to come out and wanted Ali to say something, cry, scream, throw something, anything. Jason eventually came out of his office to find Sam in the same place except Michael holding her. He walked past her and went upstairs to bed. She did not even do anything.

Morning came and Sam and Michael went for a walk, the same walk they did years ago. Harper woke up first and called Jake to come pick her up and go somewhere. They went to the docks and talked it out, telling him to keep it a secret because Zoe knew nothing. Jason woke up to no Harper and no Sam. Zoe came down the stairs to find her dad in his office cleaning up the mess he made.

"What tornado went off in here" She laughed

"It is nothing to worry about"

Zoe nodded and dropped the subject "Mom and Harper are not here, where did they go."

"Your mom probably went somewhere with Michael and Harper left."

"Where did Harper go?"

"Well, she probably went to the docks"

"Where mom usually went when she had a problem or was sad? Mom said water makes the world and all its problems seem peaceful. I guess Harper thinks the same way." Zoe said

The phone rang and Zoe picked up before Jason could stop her "Hi mommy, are you and Michael coming home soon"

"No, honey. I have to go to the doctors. Will you tell your dad for me."

"Don't you want to talk to him?"

"It is okay, I have to go the doctors are ready for me"

"That was mommy, she is at the doctors. I wonder if she has a cold. She was coughing last night"

"Okay. Let me call Harper and tell her"

Jason called Harper and she said she would get over there as soon as she could. Zoe and Jason hung out in the Penthouse watching old cartoons. Sam had her doctors appointment and sat down with Ali to tell her everything, including how Jason was a little angry with her. Ali agreed to be there for her every step of the way, no matter how scary it will be. Michael left to go see Lily and sleep. Sam and Harper were driven home by Max. When they got to the penthouse, Ali and Sam walked in as if nothing happened for Zoe's sake.

"Hey, girly." Sam said to Zoe and gave a half smile to Jason as Ali completely ignored him even though he was talking to her.

"Harper, you want to go with your sister and I to get a tree?" Jason asked but she did not answer, instead she walked up the stairs

"Ali, go with your dad. Zoe needs your tree picking expertise." Sam said calling her back down the stairs

"Not in the mood. Sorry Zoe"

"Harper, it will be fun. We can get hot chocolate, with foam" She said holding her sisters arm and jumping up and down. A single tear went down Sam's cheek and it took everything in Jason not to go up to her and wipe it away and then sit and hold each other. But he couldn't do that around Zoe and for some reason he was upset with Sam.

Ali finally agreed and went to get dressed with Zoe. Sam walked up to Jason "Things look mild, and with c-h-e-m-o I should be fine. Worst case scenario, it does not work and I have four years." Sam said trying to stay strong. Jason just listened and turned his back to Sam. Ali was walking down the stairs as Sam hid her tears.

"Everything, will be okay. You need to take care of yourself and be strong for your sister." Sam choked up to hide her tears. Zoe, Ali and Jason left to get a tree, while Sam made some important phone calls.

"Hey, mom. It is Sam"

"Sam, nice to hear from you. I wish I could have been there for Stavros birthday, this case is so big the media has blockaded me in my house"

"That's good Mom" Sam said genuinely "Except I have some bad news"

"Are all my girls okay"

"All but me, the cancer came back. But it looks like I have a fighting chance with chemo"

"I will be in Port Charles as soon as I can. Jason is going to need help with the girls and I still own the lake house."

"Kristina is still on vacation. She said she would help me out and we have a lot of support for the girls. Do not lose this case on my account"

"A case is nothing compared to your health"

"I want this to be as simple as possible for the girls. I told Ali last night. She took it…"

"Like you would…you do realize she is probably dying on the inside. She is just like you"

"I know. Jason got mad at me last night because I did not tell him. Kristina and Michael actually told"

"You knew last night"

"I had symptoms and it felt the same. I did not realize it was real until I almost dropped Zoe"

"He cannot be mad at you. He is mad at the situation, because this is not supposed to happen again"

"We are not even having a two-sided conversation. I know it is going to take time."

"I know you want to do this your way, so just call if you need anything."

"Thanks."

"One more thing; if you do not want the girls to see you when it gets really bad. Use the lake house."

"I might take you up on that."

"Good, do you still have a key?"

"yeah, I will keep you updated" Sam said and then went to call Carly, Kristina, Molly, Sonny and Monica.

Jason/Ali/Zoe 

"I am sorry about getting angry" Jason said to Ali as Zoe was dancing between trees

"You should be apologizing to mom"

"I know and I will do that. But right now, I am upset and it is hard to look at your mom without getting angry"

"Why are you angry at her"

"I am angry that it came back and she is going to have to go through intensive treatment in front of you and your sister"

"That is not mom's fault. She needs you"

"We just need to focus on staying strong for your sister"

"No, we need to focus on staying strong and helping mom. You know, this was not a good idea after all. I am going to call Milo to pick me up. Tell Zoe I forgot I had to meet someone."

"Harper! Harper, where are you going?"

"Not sure. Do not worry I do not plan on leaving. Unlike you I care about what mom is going through and will be there for her every step of the way."

"HARPER" Jason yelled out after her

"Hey, dad. I found the perfect tree. Where is Harper going?"

"She needed time to think about stuff"

"She must be upset about the guy who likes her and she cannot like him back"

"Who is that?" Jason said curious

"It is okay, he is very nice. He bought me a birthday present. His name is Colin."

"Oh…Well let us look at this tree and bring it home so you and mom can decorate it."

Jason and Zoe brought the tree home and found Sam with all the ornament boxes and a cup of tea writing a list. "Mom, do you like our tree" Zoe asked

"It is perfect. I brought the boxes down."

"What are you writing. Those are some weird things to write." Zoe said trying to get a sneak peek

"Sometimes I like to write my thoughts down. I have journals upon journals like this in boxes"

"That is cool, can I have a journal too"

"I think that would be wonderful." Sam said trying to stand up

"Mom, are you okay?"

"yeah. I am just a little tired."

"Are you going to help us with the tree? If you are too tired, we can wait. Plus Harper is not here."

"Where is she?" Sam referred her questions to Jason

"She asked Milo to pick her up" Zoe said when there was silence

Sam got her coat and put on some shoes and walked to the door where Zoe was standing "Hey, cupcake. You and your dad put up the lights and I will be back with Harper as soon as I can."

Zoe nodded in agreement and Sam walked past Jason gave his arm a squeeze and walked out. "Is mom okay, you two did not hug or kiss. You always hug or kiss. Did mommy hurt your feelings?"

"No, everything is fine"

Ali/Sam

"Hey girly! Thinking?"

"Yeah, something like that" Ali said and went to sit on a bench with Sam. "Dad is being irrational about this situation. He barely can look at you and has not talked to you."

"He is just upset, that I am sick again."

"But he should be moving hell and earth to make sure you are feeling okay and promising to be there for every doctor appointment"

"Some people handle news differently. So instead of sitting here and dwelling, why don't we go Christmas shopping?"

"You do know that Zoe does not believe in Santa Claus?"

"Does not mean we can get into the Christmas spirit. I do want to warn you that when chemo starts two days from now, I will be weak and sick. So Christmas may not be fun"

"I understand. Let's go then"

"So while we shop, you want to tell me about this boy"

"Zoe! She cannot keep a secret worth her life" Ali said angrily

"No, she did not tell me. I saw signs—just how I reacted when I like a guy."

"How was it like, when you knew you loved dad? I mean I know the whole Uncle Sonny story and my older sister Lila, but when did you know that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him"

"It is a hard feeling to describe. I think it was because he accepted me, despite my flaws. He saw past my rough exterior and taught me that is was okay to let people in." Sam said and Ali smiled. They went shopping and came back to find Zoe and Jason playing poker.

"Are we sure she is not related to the Spencer clan?" Sam laughed

"Harper!!" Zoe said running up to her and engulfing her in a hug "are you ready to decorate?"

"Yeah. I think I am ready for anything" Sam went into the kitchen to take some pain relievers and Jason followed her in. He avoided the topic of cancer and just asked about Ali and this boy that likes her.

"We talked it out. She will not be dating till she is 16. And if this boy is willing to wait that long, I accept him" Sam said getting more tea and walking past Jason to hang ornament with the girls. He wanted to talk, but he realized he screwed up earlier and she needed time or space.

They finished decorating and set by the fire playing poker. For how sick Sam felt, she fought it wanted to spend one last happy night before chemo and Zoe finding out. Ali would smile at Sam, a smile of understanding and I am glad we talked. She was a strong kid and would take this as well as she could. Sam put Zoe to bed and Ali went up to read a book, when Sam came back down she found Jason in his office. She stood in the door way and looked in at him sitting with his head in his hands. He looked up and saw her trying to smile.

"Hi" he said quietly. She came in and closed the door behind her

"Hi"

"Girls in bed?"

"Zoe is, Ali is reading"

"Good. How are you feeling" he said finally opening the can of worms

"A little tired, not so much nauseous. Are you okay?"

"That's is good. I am frustrated. I just hope I am covering enough for Zoe. Do you know when we should tell her"

"I want to tell her before the chemo, so when I am sick she won't be alarmed."

"You want to tell her alone?"

"I was hoping we both could, only if you can though"

"Yeah. That sounds okay with me. What time does che" he couldn't even say the word

"2:00. Kristina said she could go with me, if you have work"

"Yeah. I mean I have work, but I will take off"

"It is okay. Do not take off work for this. Carly is going to watch Zoe and Ali is going out with Molly. So you do not have to worry about them"

"I will always worry about them… And you" he stood up and pulled her into a hug "I am so sorry" he said trying to stay strong

She started to cry "I know. It is over now, I just need you to be there for me. You promised" she said thinking back to the last time.

"I will not break that promise." He said. Ali was standing on the staircase listening to their conversation and knew now what her mom meant by the love they shared. She went upstairs and was able to sleep at ease.

"I am going to sleep on the couch" Sam said

"Why? If you need to be alone, that is fine. I actually have to go out for work tonight"

"No, it is not that. I cannot walk up the stairs, my body hurts"

In a slow full swoop, Jason picked her up and carried her to their room. "I will be back in the morning, and ready to tell Zoe"

Morning

Zoe came down stairs, dressed and ready to go to Carly's. She saw Sam and Jason and Ali sitting on the couch, very somber. "Who died" she said

Jason stood up and was so close to walking out, when he was caught by Ali's arm "No"

Sam looked up and met his blue eyes and then turned back to Zoe "Cupcake, we need to talk."

"Okay" she said skeptically

"I am sick" Sam started out

"That is why you were coughing and tired"

"Yes, but it goes deeper than that" Sam continued as Ali went to sit near her sister 'Do you remember the story about how I was able to have you and your sister?"

"Yeah, of course. It is the reason I am alive." Then Sam's words sunk in to Zoe "No, no, no" she cried

"Just wait, my cancer did come back, but I have a real good chance at beat it. I start treatment today and day by day I will get better and we can go on cool adventures again"

"No, you are not sick. We have to go to the doctors and tell them that the test got mixed up." Zoe said and then started to cry, making Ali cry and hold her sister tightly. Sam came over to hold her daughters, but Zoe ran away. Sam did not even cry, she was beyond that, she composed herself and a knock at the door was Kristina taking her to chemo and Molly picking up Ali. She just left with Kristina, no words to anyone. She did not even break down in the car.

A week later Sam went through two chemo treatments, she stayed at the Lake house with Molly, who helped take care of her. Ali visited after school with Carly who took care of after school activities. Zoe called and apologized, she said she would see her mom when she was ready.

Christmas came and went, Sam showed up at Sonny's for the annual party, but sat on the couch with Lily and Sonny's wife. Jason and Sam saw each other on weekends when Sam came home—but they only hugged and little conversation when the girls were not around. There was no change in Sam's condition but she wasn't getting worse. She went for routine chemo treatments and there was no chance of the cancer spreading.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to those who have reviewed. I hope this chapter makes up for Jason's behavior!!! **

**Comments are always welcome.**

**

* * *

**

**December 2028**

This December was different. Things with Jason were better. Sam moved back in and they were sleeping in the same room again. Zoe, dealt with the fact her mom was getting sicker but Ali did not. She became distant from Sam and began dating Colin (he waited for her), he helped her through the pain.

Sam had gone to the doctor to make sure nothing had spread. The doctor told her devastating news; her body was rejecting the chemo and she had a maximum three years unless she got a transplant. She came home and did not cry. She knew that she would be there for everything. She decided to tell Jason later that night.

"Hey" She said as he came into bedroom to see Jason getting ready for bed

"How was the doctor?" he asked

"My body is rejecting the chemo. I have a maximum three years."

Jason pulled her into a hug, she pulled out and looked up at him "Make love to me" and then she went to kiss him.

"You are…" she stopped him and looked up into his blue eyes with want and sadness. He looked down to hers and felt the same. He began to kiss her. He slowly took the straps of Sam's dress and pushed them down, then began kissing her neck. She pulled up his shirt and he took it off. He pushed down her underwear, as she pulled his boxers down. "Beautiful" he said

She kissed him passionately and then took her to the bed where they made sweet love.

Waking up in each other's arms was all they needed to survive this. "I love you, and I will never stop" she said

"I will love you till the day I die" insinuating she is the only one who holds his heart. They laid in each other's arms till noon and then went to pick up Zoe and Ali to tell them about Sam's new news. They took it hard but understood that they would not waste a minute.

**Part 2**

Ali had trouble staying at the penthouse, so she stayed with Carly, but still did things as a family. Jason and Sam did not make love since that night, but they were happy for that moment. Jason did not care about it as long as Sam was in his arms when they woke up in the morning. Month by month went by and Sam became weaker, her name was 2nd on the donor recipient list, but there were few organs to give. Jason contemplated killing someone for their liver, but Sam needed him with her, not in jail.

Ali's graduation was today, however Sam had been nauseous the entire day and could not attend. Luckily Spinelli made a live feed, for Sam to watch. Afterwards, Ali went to her friend's graduation party, and Jason went to work and Kristina took Zoe home. When Zoe opened the door, she saw glass shattered and her mom in the middle of it. She screamed loud enough for the guards to rush in. The guards rushed her to GH and Zoe called her dad.

"Dad, mom fell. The doctors said she does not have much time unless a liver comes in within the week"

"I will be right there" Sonny would not let Jason drive himself so he rushed them to the hospital. Jason ran into Sam's room and heard the news. Zoe was laying in her mother's bed when Jason came in.

"Jax, thank god you answered, it is Sonny. Could you ask Carly to pick up Harper, Sam was admitted."

"I am not sure where Carly is, I will go pick her up"

Jax got to the party, and found Colin who quickly ran to get Ali. Jax took the two to the hospital, where Ali ran right into her mom's arms.

Zoe was on the bed snuggled next to Sam and Ali on the other side, both girls sleeping. Sam was smiling looking up at Jason who standing near the window. "Hey, will you come sit next to my bed?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Better now" She said grabbing Jason's hand "Everything is going to be okay."

"It better be. I have a life with you and now that Harper is going away, I cannot handle Zoe on my own" he said smiling and Sam laughed

"Even if something happens, I will always be there."

"Let's not think about that" Jason said stroking her hair

"Do you know what I am thinking about right now"

"Tell me"

"You and me, the bottle of tequila and dominoes. That is the first time I felt vulnerable to you"

"Why do you say that"

"Because I realized no matter how drunk I was, you would be there for me, with no judgment"

"I will always be here for you. You just have to fight to stay here"

A few days later…

Sam was still in the hospital and had many visitors including Alexis who caught the first flight out when she heard about Sam being admitted. Zoe stayed at her mom's side the entire time. She wanted to be there for the bad and good, Jason tried to get her to leave once but she scratched the hell out of him. After the first night, Ali had trouble but Colin encouraged her to be there for her mom. He told her that she may regret pushing her aside if she happens to die. Ali would sit in a chair outside the room and come in when the whole family was there. She refused to let her mom see her vulnerable.

"Ms McCall, you are in luck, we have an organ, but we must do the surgery now" A nurse came in

"Okay. And just call me Sam" she said, as Jason looked outside the room to a sleeping Ali and then carried Zoe, who was sort of awake to follow Sam to the OR. Sam was in surgery for five hours and it was a success, they ran tests and everything was as it should be. Ali was still asleep until Sam woke her up. "So when is college graduation? I want a front row seat"

Ali jumped up and gave her mom a gentle hug. The family went home a two weeks later.

* * *

**Not done, yet, one more chapter coming. I hope this chapter makes up for everything.**


	6. Chapter 6: Final Chapter

**I wrote this story because I wanted to give a happy ending. I lost a friend/classmate to liver cancer. When I found out how bad the cancer was, there was nothing I could do to help. I never cried at any funerals or wakes until my classmate and I find that the death still effects me. Moments of this story, I found myself crying, because it brought up the fact that my friend is not capable of enjoying the things I am. **

_I will never forget, and I will always be grateful for getting the chance to know and meet you._ _Always in my mind and heart. _

**

* * *

**

Ali was in college and graduating early—to go to Med-School. She is specializing in Cancer research. She is still dating Colin and they are just happy with that, no intentions of getting married any time soon but they do live together. She looks up to her mom and her battle so much, that she speaks about the illness and her research around thr world. Colin is a banker and they are similar to Jason and Sam, except the danger aspect! She vacations with her family and visits Jake and Cameron in Florida regulary.

Zoe is in High School (early admissions). She still lives with Sam and Jason, but moved into the bigger room down the hall from her parents. She is not dating anyone and tells her parents she wants to be a world traveler and there is no time for a relationship, despite Molly's insistance. Zoe is athletic and runs marathons for cancer research and healthy living, she enjoys spending time with family and getting into trouble with Carly (her godmother)

Jake is a sports manager and moved in Florida, where he is living a quiet life even though he makes thousands. Ali and Jake still keep in touch—they are closer than Zoe and Ali. Cameron is a pro-football player and is under the agency Jake works for. He and Jake do not speak to Elizabeth anymore, but keep in touch with their dad. Sam also keeps in touch with Jake and Jason only talks to him when he comes to visit his siblings: Stavros, Ali, Leah, Noah, Zoe, Lucas, Aiden and baby Matthew; and his brother Cameron comes too!

Michael and Lily are happily married with three boys and a girl. Michael still owns his own business and Lily works from home to take care of the kids. Sam and Michael, once a month have breakfast at Kelly's and talk about anything and everything and then go for a walk in the park; this time Sam can go without stopping.

Kristina lives in Manhattan still with Jonathon and their daughter. She still works full time and so does Jonathon, therefore one child was enough!

Molly and her husband decided not to have kids, but are still very happy in their science-y world and should really just open a match-making business.

Morgan moved to Europe after he graduated, he is the lead singer in a band and is a music teacher.

Sonny and his wife divorced and Sonny can see his daughter whenever he wants. Sonny couldn't handle married life.

Elizabeth and Nikolas divorced after four years of marriage because she had an affair with a cardiologist and got pregnant (Aiden), they do not know the father. After the baby was born she attended sex-addiction therapy where she began a friendship with Sonny. However, therapy did not work and her friendship with Sonny turned into friends with benefits. She just had her 5th baby boy, the father is most definetly Sonny's, they named him Matthew.

Lucky got married to a lawyer, he met through Kristina. They are a happy family with Leah and their son Lucas III. Lucky still considers himself father to Jake and Cameron. He retired from being a detective, but was named commissioner after his years of dedication.

Jason is still in the business with Sonny, but has taken more authority with the Coffee part—the legitimate coffee. He spends time playing sports with Zoe, despite his age. The family takes frequent trips to Hawaii. Sam still works at her business and does marathons along-side Zoe. There are no signs of the cancer coming back. Sam and Jason are doing great and still love each other immensely (let just say they can never get enough of each other).

"Jason, I love you" Sam said crawling into bed with Jason

"I know"

"Jerk! What happened to saying it back?"

"Sam, I love our life together, I love the two girls you gave me, I love the fact that you will not suffer anymore. I love you Samantha McCall, I love you with all my heart."

Sam snuggled into Jason's open arms.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story. I wanted to give Sam the happy ending my friend never got.**

* * *

December 2034


End file.
